Cadance's Mining Cart Mishaps
by Captain-Brony
Summary: ONE SHOT! Cadance's big song, This Day Aria, doesn't quite go as swimmingly as planned. Can this scene ever get completed?


Cadance tried desperately to try to move the mining cart in front of her. _"For I oh so love the groom, all my thoughts he does consume..."_ Twilight smiled as she lifted some rocks away and helped Cadance in to the cart. _"Oh Shining Armor,"_ the cart started to move quickly picking speed for it's impending downward spiral _"I'll be there very soo-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"_

"CUT!" yelled the director as stage hands pulled the mine cart up from the spiral. Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes as Cadance buried her face in her hoof.

A grey earth pony with a blue hasbro hat hopped out of his director's chair. "Cadi what happened?!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Wootton, I wasn't expecting the cart to go that fast."

"Sigh. Fine, but you know what to expect now right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, good. We're going to try this again!" he called to the stage crew. As they set up he sat back in his chair and picked up his megaphone. "Let's pick it up at 'Oh Shining Armor'."

A stage pony came over with a scene clipper. "Part 2 scene 7 take 2."

"ACTION!"

Cadence was levitated in to the cart. _"Oh Shining Armor,"_ once again the cart started to pick up speed. _"I'll be ther-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"_

"CUT!"

Mr. Wootton waited patiently as the cart was rolled back up. He wasn't surprised to see Cadance feeling embarrassed about screaming a second time. "Cadance I thought you were ready for it this time!"

"I'm sorry, but it goes so fast it reminds me of a roller coaster. I hate roller coasters!"

"Roller coaster or not we're going to need you to suck it up to get through the scene!"

"Yes, yes you're right. I'm sorry. I'm sorry everyone!"

"Let's run it again!" For a second time the stage crew reset the scene but had to wait a little longer as the stage pony with the scene clipper was busy with a donut.

"Sorry." he apologized as the ran over. "Part 2 scene 7 take 3."

"ACTION!"

_"Oh Shining Armor,"_ she flinched as the cart started to pick up speed again. _"I'll be there very soooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"_

"CUT!" the director face hoofed as a stage crew pony was signaled over. "Get Thiessen on the phone! I've had as much as I can take, it's his turn now!"

The stage crew pony nodded and ran off as Mr. Wootton walked over to Cadance. Before he could say anything to her however she held up her hoof silencing him.

"I know what you're going to say and I'm sorry. At least it wasn't a scream this time, that's progress right?"

Mr. Wootton rolled his eyes. "Cadance 'progress' isn't good enough. We're wasting valuable time and footage because of this and I can't take it anymore. I've called my co-director Mr. Thiessen and he's going to take over now; as for me, I'm going to go get massage and a jug of apple cider!"

As he left Cadance awkwardly cried out "Have fun." before shrinking back in to the cart.

* * *

It was an hour wait but Mr. Thiessen finally arrived. Mr. Thiessen was a blue unicorn with a white mustache and goatee, on his head was not a hasbro hat but a purple Hub hat. Unlike Mr. Wootton, Mr. Thiessen was well known for being much more patient. "Okay Cadance, I talked with the co-director and we both believe you can pull off this scene if we slowed the cart down for you. You think you can handle that?"

"Yes, that sounds like a very good idea." she nodded in agreement.

"Good. Places everypony!"

Everypony scrambled to their positions ready to give the scene another try. "Part 2 scene 7 take 4."

"ACTION!"

_"Oh Shining Armor,"_ Twilight levitated Cadance in to the air but suddenly sneezed dropping Cadance on the ground.

"Cut!"

"Sorry about that everypony!" Twilight apologized. "That one was on me! Are you okay, Cadance?"

"Sigh. I'm fine, let's just try the scene again!"

"I couldn't agree more." said Mr. Thiessen.

"Part 2 scene 7 take 5."

"ACTION!"

_"Oh Shining Armor,"_ Cadance was levitated in to the cart without any problems. The cart started to move but not as quickly as the other times. _"I'll be there very soooooo-_huh?" for once the problem was nopony's fault, the cart had simply stopped moving.

"Cut! Somepony call crafts and services and get them down here!"

"I need some tea!" grumbled Twilight.

"Well I need a different song, this is a nightmare." Cadance complained.

* * *

"Part 2 scene 7 take 6."

"ACTION!"

_"Oh Shining Armor," _Twilight levitated Cadance in to the air but she accidentally bumped her in to a microphone.

"Cut! Twilight watch where you're moving her!"

"Sorry everypony! Sorry Cadance."

* * *

"Part 2 scene 7 take 7."

"Action." Mr. Thiessen said after putting down a bottle of water.

_"Oh Shining Armor,"_ Cadance floated through the air without any problems. She landed perfectly inside the cart, cheering inwardly. As it started to move Cadance felt a surge of hope bubble in her chest _"I'll be there very sooo-"_ Cadance didn't get a chance to finish as the cart suddenly stopped it's descend sending both Cadance and Twilight flying forward.

"CUT! Cadance! Twilight! Are you okay?!"

"We're okay." came the weak cry from below.

* * *

"Part 2 scene 7 take 8."

"ACTION!"

_"Oh Shining Armor,"_ as Cadance was levitated in to the cart the crew couldn't help but notice her voice seemed a little shaky. "_I'll be there very..."_ Cadance had stopped singing and was just crying to herself now.

"Cut. Shining Armor could you please comfort your wife?"

Shining Armor ran from offset and started to hold his crying wife.

* * *

Cadance seemed to be feeling better now as she sat on set with a sad smile on her face. The smile got brighter as Twilight put a supporting hoof on Cadance's shoulder.

"Okay, is everypony feeling all better now? Are we good? Good."

"Part 2 scene 7 take 9."

"ACTION!"

_"Oh Shining Armor,"_ Cadance is levitated in to the air but before she could be placed inside the cart she finds it occupied. With a shout of "SURPRISE!" Derpy pops up from inside the cart.

"CUT! Derpy?! What're you doing here?!"

"MUFFIN!" she cried as she held up a muffin from inside the cart.

The director could only stare at the mare and her muffin in confused silence.

* * *

"Part 2 scene 7 take 10!"

"ACTION!"

_"Oh Shining Armor,"_ Cadance landed inside the cart flawlessly. She took a deep breath as it started her journey downwards _"I'll be there very soooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!"_

"CUT! PRINT! THAT'S A WRAP!"

The End


End file.
